Pet or Prey
by Coquina
Summary: Take one young yautja warrior and a ooman female; put them under one roof and what do you get!
1. DAY1 NACHOS

**DAY 1 -NACHOS**

* * *

It was a lazy Tuesday night when after watching the Transformers Movie for about the 89th time, a yawn escaped the mouth of a girl in an AutoBots T-shirt. Munching on a cheesy nacho she watched as Optimus Prime transformed and introduced himself to the flesh-lings that were Sam and the "chick" in the movie.

"Optimus Prime is the shit..." she stated out loud as she popped another nacho into her mouth.

Having been on vacation for about a week, with no boyfriend and no friends around. She resorted to the only entertainment she enjoyed; scfi-movies and junk food. So there she was 25 year old female, tan, brown eyes, dark raven hair, nice legs and a decent rack or so she wanted to believe. At home alone like always; god I'm a loser... anyways, back to my story.

"I need a life... and cherry coke." all the cheese and salty chips was making her kind of thirsty.

She shrugged the off feeling, being too lazy to make the trip to the kitchen located in the same area of the room; that being about 10 feet to her right. She scratched the tip of her nose and proceeded to comment every minute of the movie.

"I wish I had a Transformer for a boyfriend, I'd get the guy and the car all in one package. Awesome." she snickered to herself. "I bet life would be more interesting if aliens and robots were real. It'd be better than sitting here on my a..." Her sentence was silenced when something broke through the roof to her apartment and smashed her coffee table into scrap.

"WHAT THE NINJA HELL?!! I JUST BOUGHT THAT LAST WEEK!!" she jumped up and kicked the figure as dust and debris flew off and around her. "OWWW!!!! My foot! Damnit!" She collapsed to the floor rubbing her sore toes cursing and muttering obscenities under her breath. The girl glanced over to the large object that had fallen from out of nowhere finding it to be a little strange; human like even, but it wasn't moving.

"CORPSE!!!! Or worse a zombie! AHHH!!!" She kicked up and away from it keeping a safe distance from the creature. She looked over the body; it was covered in strange green goo that seemed to glow kind of like the liquid in plastic glow sticks. Cautiously she touched the substance; it was warm to the touch. "Blood… isn't green right?" Placing a hand on what looked like to be a shoulder; she rolled the form onto its back. It had armor and metallic mask hid that face; along with what looked like to be fish nets.

"Must have been that Scfi convention; those Star Wars and Star Trek fans are violent people, looks like not even a Klingon can stand the power of the force... "

Something caused a stir in the beast as she checked his wounds.

"Oh thank goodness he's still alive...Oh my god it's alive?!" The girl reared backwards but paused and the strange sounds that emanated from the creature; it growled; as if it was in pain.

"What am I going to do...? I'm not MIB or a member of X Flies I do not deal well with aliens."

Unfortunately, being the considerate person she was she did the only reasonable thing... she dialed 911.

"911 Emergency..."

"Oh thank god look there's this..."

"...apologizes for the inconvenience but all lines are currently busy. Please stay on the line and someone will be with you shortly."

"NO FREAKING WAY!!!" she gasped for air and turned her attention to the "thing" lying in the middle of her living room.

"Okay I just have to think about this…." She dialed up a new number.

"Animal Control Center."

"YESH!"

"Is currently closed our operating hours are from…"

"GOD DAMNIT!!!" She threw the phone at the wall which then rebounded off, flew behind her and hit the creature on the head or helmet… whatever. Luckily it didn't move, for that matter was it still breathing?!

"Oh geez…Come on, no dying in my house." Kneeling to the side of "it" which know she figure to be a him due to anatomy and certain body parts. Curiously she studied the mask, figuring out how to remove it. Pressing a button, the tubes attached to the mask burst off with a fizz of gas; it startled her for a moment but continued to lift the mask off.

"Holy… fuck…"

There before her laid a large fore headed creature with claw like appendages on the sides of its face; she saw no apparent nose but a big toothy mouth with sharp teeth. It groaned low and stirred slightly; bringing a clawed hand to his chest.

"What the hell are you..?" She slowly poked the hand that laid on him. No response. She did it again with more force.

The eyes of the creature flew open as it came back to life, reeling backwards away and an arm knocking her away. It roared at her as it used its good arm attempting to stand up, but finding unable to due to an injured leg.

"Woah boy! I come in peace and all that stuff." She took a few steps away to make him less nervous and to keep a safe distance as well. She didn't know what he could do with those teeth or claws but she wasn't about to go finding out.

It's glared at her with cat like eyes; they were the brightest green she'd ever seen. The creature continued to watch her with a low growl coming from deep in his throat. This being was not scared, but cautious, it could defend its self very well even when cornered or injured; she knew not to get it more edgy than it already was.

"I'm going to guess that you can't understand what I'm saying right?"

"……"

"Thought not…"

She looked at the floor for a moment lost in thought on what to do. The girl was intent on helping any individual be that animal or alien. They say that our eyes are the windows to our soul, and that we can communicate feelings through them which cannot be expressed by mere words. This girl was one of those that could do such things, her eyes saw the deepest understanding of things in living things, but this wasn't one of those times.

"I know that you might not understand what I'm saying but I want to help you." Her gaze searched his as she continued to speak. "You can obviously tell I can't be a threat to someone of your size and strength." She took a few steps towards him and bent down to his size. "So what do you say?"

It answered by grabbing the nearest object, an ottoman and hurling it at her. She screamed and dodged the projectile hitting the side of the love seat which was followed by a series of roars and grunts.

"THAT'S IT!" She scrambled to her feet and threw a pillow back. "You asshole! You crash into my home, break my table, here I am trying to help and you try to kill me with an ottoman?! Fuck you!" She throws another pillow at him and grabs one more. "I should let you rot there!"

His attention was drawn to the ceiling and so she followed suit; a large dark mass lunged, slamming and pinning her to the floor. The pillow she was using as a shield was pierced by a small sharp toothed mouth. Suzume tried to kick the thing away while screaming bloody murder; franticly looking around for something to hit it with. The huge head of the creature and its sharp teeth come down at her throat; she turned her head away knowing all too well what happens next; only it didn't happen. The humanoid creature that had previously thrown furniture at her lunged at the beast and gripped his head. Suzume hands finally found some random object and brought it up to defend herself. A pillow...

"I am going to... DIE!!!"

She threw the cushion and reached again finding a metal handle and lunged it at the creature. The twist of her wrist caused the contraption to slide open and spring the tip of a spear into the beasts head. It stopped its wild thrashing and lay still as it fell over dead.

"....." shocked she stared at the giant black animal and then back at the one who helped her.

"Thanks..."

The humanoid creature clicked and purred at her then reached to retrieve his spear only to have the painful reminder of his injuries kick in; it quickly fell to its knees and hissed.

Suzume reached out a hand to him and held his shoulders steadily up. "You really shouldn't around anymore; you're losing alot of... uh blood I guess. Although it's green and glowy... yeah."

She managed to help the tall male huddle over to the couch against the wall and have him sit down. She fell back on her rear and took a few breaths before looking up at the creature.

"So what now? You still don't like me?"

"..._Kainde amedha _ellosde theide" he spoke low in a dark voice while watching her.

"Woah… for all I know it could have been an insult or a death sentence, but still very cool." She flipped some strands of hair away from her face as she chuckled when he tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

"Maybe you should see about fixing you up a bit, k?"

A silent stare was enough as an "okay" for her so Suzume went an found a first aid kit in the bathroom. She wrapped up his cuts with gauze; she didn't use any antiseptics because she was sure how his body would react to it. Last was a band aid over his large forehead; to which she gave a little pat.

"What a night, well I guess this'll teach me for opening my big mouth." she smiled at him and dropped to the side of him on the couch.

Suzume eyed the dead creature lying in the middle of the room, a peeked over at the strange male alien that poked at her nurse work seeming to be somewhat satisfied with the results. She didn't know what to do next, call the FBI, CNN. Ripley's; but more importantly...

"What are we going to do about the roof?"


	2. DAY2 SANDWICH

_This chapter was rushed and I don't really like it. PLEASE wait for Ch 3 it makes up for this crap, I promise you.  
It's gonna get funnier as the story goes along so I hope you'll like it. ^^_

* * *

**DAY 2: SANDWICH**

The night dragged on and Suzume reluctantly went to bed, but first locked and barricaded the door. She didn't sleep much; to scared too. I'd like to see you get any sleep after the near death experience and a strange alien male in your living room. Now all her furniture was ruined and there was a hole in the roof about the size of a car. It was late fall and the nights were starting to cool down. Suzume could handle the current temperature, it was the cold of winter she hated. She had snuggled into her blankets at the corner of the bed sitting up right with arms wrapped around one of her fake samurai swords. Her bangs fell over her face as she dozed on and off the rest of the night. Only to snap fully awake at the sound of things being thrown, slammed and the roars that followed.

"What the hell now?" she slowly dragged her sleepy form off the bed and to the door, removing the dresser she put there to block it.

Peeking from the door frame she saw the same male alien hunched over raiding her fridge. "He's eating all of my food! Grrr..."

If there was anything that pissed off Suzume more it was when people ate her food. She was very protective of it and usually kills anyone that even tries to put a fork on her plate. Seriously, don't try it...

"That bastard... he's lucky I'm to tired to care." she shrugged off the feeling till he got his hands on a small box labeled Godiva.

"Oh fuck no! No way, you have gone far enough!!" She ran across the living room towards him keeping a firm grip on her bed sheet. Suzume dove for the box as he tossed it aside not seeming to like the smell that came from it. Catching it just inches from the ground she hugged the box and quickly got up to give the alien a piece of her mind.

"This costs fifty dollars are you crazy?! Wah, my poor cheesecake..." she pouted at the mashed side that hit the box. He ignored her banter and continued his food raid irritating her further. "Grrrr... I always pictured aliens to be at lest respectable and somewhat good natured. Maybe not like ET but maybe Spock or JarJar... oh wait hell no not JarJar, anything but that." Her language was far from easy to understand but at the speed the female was running on it be a miracle if anyone understood a damn thing she said. Frustrated the creature suddenly stopped and stared at her, all 6 foot five of him, baring down on her if if he could melt her with his very mind!

"Uhhhh....what?" the tanned girl to a few steps back.

"..._amedha_"

"Ame..dha..? What's that?" She shook her head not knowing what to make of the word.

The creature snorted and repeated the word but it still didn't make any sense to her. Suzume gripped the sheets around her tighter as she took a few steps towards him.

"Are you hungry…?" She shyly asked him tilting her head to the side as he did the same.

This question was responded by a long silence and a grumble from his stomach. Suzume giggled at the sound amazed that even aliens tummies growl with lack of food. Slowly moving the tall alien aside she took out some pastrami, cheese, milk, mayo, and other stuff for a 'mondo' sandwich.

"I'm guessing since you have those teeth you eat some sort of meat right?" She presented a slice of deli meat to the creature and let him see if he approved the sample. He sniffed it a bit then snatched it from her hand quickly gobbling it down.

"Ooooookie do kie…I'll take that as a yes."

His clawed hands came in for the rest of the packaged deli delights but was quickly smacked away.

"No! Bad alien! I'll make you a sandwich if you behave, now go sit on the couch." Suzume pointed and motioned her hand at the creature to be patient.

He grumbled under his breath and limped away to let the strange ooman female prepare a meal hopefully enough for his appetite. Ah the wonders of sandwich making, bread and deli meats, and the various toppings one can add to the said sandwich. Okay so I like sandwiches so sue me! Once she was finished she cut the giant sub in half and poured two tall glasses of whole milk. Suzume brought it to the critter who was waiting impatiently tapping his good foot on the floor to which the girl found very amusing.

"Hungry?" She smiled and handed him the plate with the larger half and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

The creature held the sandwich in two very large clawed hands and took a nibble. He paused and then gobbled it down in about 10 seconds leaving only mayo to lick off his nails and fingers.

"W..T..F.. Dear god I hope you don't eat fleshlings..." She scooted down an inches or two away from him in a comical fashion. which got a strange purred whine from him.

"You still hungry? Dang. Well you can have half of my already miserably small sandwich. Here yah go..uh. Hmmm... Now that I think about it what is your name anyways?" She asked him handing half of her sandwich and keeping eye contact, trying to convey the question somehow.

"Suzume....and you are?" Pointing at her self and then pointing at him repeating the process. "This is like fucking Tarzan and Jane shit. Argh.. This is sooo stupid. I'm Suzume happy to meet you Mr. Alien.."

"_KAI-RECH..._" he growled seemingly not happy with being called Mr. Alien.

"Oh, sorry..So your name is Kai.. reck?"

"_Kai-reCH_."

"Wreck?"

He growled out loud as the female laughed at his frustration with her.

"Kai-Rech. That's nice. Can I can you 'Kai' for short?"

He snorted at her and glanced at her sandwich, quickly grabbing and gobbing it down leaving Suzume screaming utter doom of her stolen meal.

**!!!NEXT TIME ON PET OR PREY: DAY3: DON'T DROP THE SOAP!!!**


	3. DAY3 DONT DROP THE SOAP

_Sorry it took so long.. ^^; I'm very glad that people like the story I hope it only gets more love as I continues!  
Thanku, Kate-Chan _

* * *

**DAY 3- DON'T DROP THE SOAP**

Kai or so Suzume called him was still on bed rest, more like sofa rest cause there's no way in hell she'd give up her memory foam mattress to anyone. Poor Kai had been lying down for about 2 days, he was starting to become a little restless and needless to say she hadn't taken her eyes off him. She didn't want him to suddenly have the urge to kill her or eat all the food in the fridge whichever came first. It was a little past one in the afternoon and Kai and her had just finished lunch, you don't know what funny is till you see a predator eat a cup of ramen. So they sat and watched whatever ramble was on cable; usually it was Cartoon Network or TLC.

"Oh hush I like this show, besides we can't watch wrestling all day… you do know it's fake right?"

He gave her a shocked look veered his attention away slowly before scratching his head. He stared back at her as she tucked her feet under herself and placed a glass of orange juice down. Kai watched as she licked the sweet smelling liquid from her lips and gulp down the flavor. He didn't know whether this ooman was irritating or intriguing, he shrugged off the feeling as she laughed at the program on TV.

"Oh well seeing as I've been a good girl feed you, entertained you, and kept you company I'm gonna retire and have some alone time. You stay here and watch TV or stare at things, you seem to be pretty good at that."

Getting up and stretching her back she turned and walked towards her room, getting a low growl from Kai she threw a hand in the air to silence him. "I'm just gonna take a shower I'll be back you big baby." Saying that she disappeared into her room.

Suzume had a pretty nice apartment it had a kitchen, living room, an office, and a really nice bedroom with bath. Her bathroom was her sanctuary, her shower was her heaven, it had two side angled heads and a cored top showerhead. She would be there for at least an hour if not more.

She sighed as she grabbed a towel from the closet and turned on the water; hot but not too hot. She quickly removed, disposed of her clothing in the hamper, and stepped in.

"Sooo much better... icky green alien blood, yuck." she grimaced as she scrubbed her body with a body sponge.

All the while Kai had been sitting wondering what the strange ooman was up to; then he heard the sound of running water. I might not seem like it but their species enjoy and love water, it's quite scarce on their home planet so it's hard to come by. Some of the Yautja bring it back while in hunts on other planets and trade the clear substance while the richer clans have pools and baths on their lands. Soon afterwards Kai found himself limping across the living room and into Suzume's room following the sounds to the closed bathroom door.

He removed his netting and wrist guards dropping them to the ground along with his armor that made a metallic klink as they hit the floor. Suzume was suddenly ripped from her little world to the sudden swing of the shower curtains and the glaring face of an alien. It took her five seconds to process the sight, take a deep breath and scream bloody murder.

"What hell do you think you're doing?! GET OUT!!!"

He pushed her aside and forced himself under the running water; making low purrs of delight. Suzume scrambling at the corner of the shower punched him in the back and tried to force him out.

"You pervert get out! Can I have some privacy?! GET OU…" That sentence was cut short as Kai growled, spun on his heels and pinned her against the wall. If there was something that she found unnerving it was the way he looked at her, never the less she glared right back into his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" She growled all the while keeping a death glare at him. I'm pretty sure that no normal female likes to be pinned to a wall while in the in the nude and stared at. Kai curiously touched the foamy substance on her collarbone, wiping across her shoulders with his free hand.

"I'm really hoping you're not coming on to me. I have no interests in having you as a boyfriend, but then again we're not even the same species so how would that even work?" She raised an eyebrow to this thought and pondered a bit.

Curiosity got the better of her as she dared to look south, who wouldn't look? I mean he's the perfect height, built better than any guy she's ever seen, with a pair of light green eyes, and yes his face is kinda strange but it's not that bad, right? It would have been better if he had kept the mask on. The only thing that he needed to complete the part would be "down under" or so her Australian impression implied.

"Okay fine so now I'm the pervert! So what?!" She thought to herself as she shook off the blush from her face quickly glazing down and just as quickly staring back in his direction.

"That didn't help… at all." She shut her eyes and tried to erase the image that was burned into her retinas. His anatomy was similar but at the same time very different, his member was retracted into him and with two pounced veins low on each side. Strangely it wasn't unattractive but unique in its own "alien-ish" kinda way. It didn't help her that the hot water was still running making her blushed face more apparent.

Kai clicked and purred at the change of her body temperature, and why the oomans face had changed pigmentation to a having a slight pink across her face puzzled him.

"It's soap… guess you never seen soap." She responded to his questioning look, although that's probably not what Kai was asking at the moment. She slowly motioned to the bottle of Pomegranate Mango body soap on the shower floor.

Kai took a step back to watch her pick up what she was pointing at. The red liquid smelled sweet as ooman poured some into her open hand letting him look at it closely. He tried to taste some but Suzume drew back her arm to keep him from doing so. Kai growled at her to allow him to do what he wished, as he took a hold of her wrist and drew her towards him.

"You big dummy you can't eat this! Let go!" The dark haired girl shouted as she wriggled free from his grasp. "Here let me show you." Reaching out to put some on him he recoiled like a sacred animal growling at her. "I'm not gonna hurt you, do you really think that I could even put a scratch on you? Really now, come on…" She smiled and talked softer to gain his confidence as she reached for him.

Kai was a little confused and irritated at first, his kind didn't like to be touched, they weren't emotional or sentimental in anyway. Yet something in her voice calmed him as he found himself taking a step closer towards her; be it curiosity or whatever it was.

"There was that so bad?" She whispered as she rubbed some of the red liquid on his arm. "It's called soap we use it to clean stuff. This one you use to clean your body with." She giggled as Kai clicked and purred softly at the motion, "I guess you like it huh?"

She continued to scrub at his skin, it felt a little rough and bumpy but it was still somewhat smooth. Kinda like snakeskin without the scales, she thought as she washed his chest. Standing on her toes she reached up to wash his "hair"; they looked more like dreadlocks. Kai noticed her lack of height and bent down as she continued to scrub him clean all the while making low purrs and clicks completely content.

"I guess even aliens like to have their hair washed. My plans of buying an pet came sooner than planned." She didn't know what was stranger the thought of having him as a pet or the fact she was getting used to him. She giggled at Kai who nudged the hand that had stopped scrubbing him as she thought of the situation.

Even Kai was bewildered, Yaujta were trained warriors, they hunted and mated, that was all to life. If he even mated that all, he never really considered the thought of finding a partner, let alone one that he got along with. That's why he was utterly confused as to why he found himself so relaxed around Suzume, a human nonetheless! He was supposed to hunt their kind not grow attached to them… Wait, since when did he ever become attached with his prey?! She might have not have been a worthy opponent but he couldn't allow some strange emotions to change his ways. No, as soon as his wounds healed he had to signal his home and return to his life.

"Kai here catch." Oddly enough Kai didn't react fast enough and the towel landed on his head, which resulted in a burst of laughter from the raven haired girl. "I thought you were supposed to be this big strong killing machine and yet you get decked by an all cotton towel." She ruffled it about his hair getting something that sounded like a laugh from him.

"You know it might not be so bad having some company, it gets kinda lonely around here sometimes. Haka works 24/7 and I don't get to see her much." Pulling the towel away from his face she looked into his eyes. "That's a little odd considering I know nothing about you, nor what you are for that matter."

Kai snorted and blinked at her odd words, he hadn't understood much of the human language but he could sense that she had suddenly become unhappy. His bright green eyes studying the expressions and skimming down over her strange human form; not that far off from female yautja. She lacked the tough skin of his kind and she was much smaller in size.

"Your face might not be the prettiest sight Kai, okay more than that, you're just plain hard to look at." She giggled at herself. "But you do have nice eyes..."

A human female and a male alien standing naked in a bathroom, eyes studying each other quietly; kinda something from a scfi romance movie huh?

* * *

_**!!!NEXT TIME ON PET OR PREY: DAY 4 LEAVING YOUR PET UNATTENED!!!**_


	4. DAY 4 LEAVING YOUR PET UNATTENDED

_After months and months... finally Chapter 4! OMGNOWAY! ^^; Heh heh.. I don't know about this chap. let me know what you think!_

* * *

**DAY 4- LEAVING YOUR PET UNATTENDED**

After a long day at work dragging what little strength and sanity was left up the stairs; seeing as the elevator was still out due to Kai's curiosity. Never again was she going to let him touch anything remotely fragile. He hadn't necessarily figured out his own strength when it came to human engineered products.

"Which reminds me that I have to buy a new toaster sometime this week."

Suzume sighed as she recalled the sight from yesterday morning. She warned him multiple times and even slapped his hand away, but just like a curious child he ignored warnings and did what pleased him. Kai while trying to snag a snack got a clawed finger stuck in the slot of the toaster and in a feat of panic flung his arm smashing it against the counter top. She didn't even have time to stop him or scream for that matter. Kai just stared blankly as she glared silently questioning why the hell the idiot smashed the damn thing.

"He really is impatient when it comes to food, I can never seem to cook fast enough to keep him from eating the ingredients that I need to make the meal!"

She groaned having reached the top floor in the building and cursed the stair count, but recalled the crazy people she didn't have to deal with by being the only occupant living at the top floor. The "seventh heaven" or so Suzume called it; the complex is a made up of three buildings each with seven floors, every top floor is a single luxury house. It was basically a one floor mansion with 3 bedrooms, a huge kitchen, 2 bathrooms, wreck room with deck, living and dining room, lastly an office big enough to hold a UN meeting.

"Don't see what good that'll do seeing as they never get anything done."

Once again she sighed as she searched and pulled out her "key chain", more like collection of them. There are three keys among the clutter of plushies, cats, and various characters on chains; it takes Suzume five minutes to find the right one.

"GAH!" The raven haired girl pressed into the door only to have it fly open and proceeded to peel her face from the floor. Removing her shoes and putting them in the corner before stepping on the wood floors; something that she was particular about. Unfortunately, Kai's clawed feet were starting to scuff up parts of the house, much to her irritation.

"Speaking of Kai were could that critter be? He's usually watching TV or raiding my fridge... or standing at the door way glaring with the "feed me woman" kinda expression."

The silence was making her nervous, until she heard the sound of a cabinet door slam closed.

"The bathroom? Kai, what are you up to?" She walked through her room making her way to the bathroom and sliding the door open to find a very, very confusing sight.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Her yell echoed throughout the house and maybe even the whole building.

A squirt of shaving cream sprayed from a can that a surprised Kai was holding. He started at her much like a child does when he is caught doing something naughty. He had opened all of her sanitary pads and stuck them to the walls and ceiling of the room, all the tampons were opened some he had even tied to his dreads but most were littered on the floor. Her makeup was ruined, smeared across the walls, symbols and drawings all over the mirror, and all over his body resembling war paint.

"I leave you alone for one day... 8 hours... one single work day, and look what happens! You are obviously not a child Kai, you have the TV and a full fridge. What the hell? You are going to clean this up right now, you hear me? Now Kai!"

Kai did not really understand or care as to why Suzume was so upset; he was to busy having fun finding new toys to play with; and a toy he did find. Pulling out a small black bag and beginning to unzip it as the poor girl went white in terror.

"Holy Shit! NO! No no no no no!" She ripped it from his clawed grip and ran off to hide it in her closet. Returning to stop him from discovering any other embarrassing items.

He was still on the floor drawing stuff on the tile with her coral lipstick; looking intently at his work. Sighing she took a squat beside him and watched him continue his outline of what looked like a landscape.

"Is that your home Kai?"

He turned his head to see her by his shoulder, he didn't nod or make any sign to determine if indeed it was or not, but his eyes said plenty. He had sketched an open land with trees, a spaceship of some sort and figures in the distance.

"Who's that? Your family?"

He remained quiet and continued his work slowly sketching, using his fingers and claws to detail. Poor thing probably was missing his home she thought. There was little she could do to help him and he knew this; everything was lost in the crash. The previous day he had fixed the roof with some metal from what was left of his ship. Taking the time to look for scraps, parts, anything to call home but finding nothing, The damn trophy he was bringing home as a present to his father was more alive than an ornament. It killed the other 2 hunters on the lower deck and somehow Kai managed to survive the attack and the crash.

"N'ithya…" The sound growled from him; Suzume nearly crapped her pants it was so sudden.

"Is that your home Kai?" She nervously asked him while studying his eyes.

Kai pointed to a green scar of a sort on his right arm and repeated the word. Then placed his head on his free knee; poking at his messy finger paint art looking defeated.

"I guess that's kinda like a tribal symbol? Like your clan? Family crest?

He turned his face and stared at her, kinda like a puppy that's trying to tell you something but can't. He looked to lonely in a way; not that he would ever admit it.

"I know what'll cheer you up… Pizza! Meat lovers all you can eat how about it?"

Nothing. Not that she expected him to respond or really understand what she was trying to do for him. He was lost in thought looking for a way, a prayer a hope to find something that he might have overlooked. There just had to be a way to contact home; they would never send another ship if he thought to be dead. Never having sent a message of a successful hunt they would have deemed this hunt his last. Suddenly, he felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. He let out a startled click and he found this strange human female around him. Bringing him closer to her chest and petting his hair, dipping her head to rest on his bare crown.

"It's ok…" She said softly whispering as not to alarm him.

This was completely odd to him; warriors do not need comfort. However, she was warm compared to the cool house he had been in for the last few days. His kind liked warmer climates the cold dulled their senses and made them weak after a prolonged time. As strange as the gesture was he welcomed it and returned with his arms lightly around her waist. His purrs let her know that her actions were appreciated as he nuzzled softly into her arms closing his eyes to relax in her embrace.


End file.
